violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tini: Nowe życie Violetty
Tini: Nowe życie Violetty to film fabularny będący kontynuacją serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta Castillo to dziewczyna z wielkim talentem muzycznym, który odziedziczyła po swojej zmarłej matce, Marii Saramego, która była sławną piosenkarką. Violetta skończyła naukę w szkole muzycznej "Studio On Beat", gdzie rozwinęła swój talent i spełniła marzenie o byciu artystką, tak jak jej mama, a potem podpisała kontrakt płytowy i wydała swoją debiutancką płytę, co zapoczątkowało jej karierę jako profesjonalna piosenkarka i zdobyło dla niej światową popularność. Życie w blasku sławy jest sporym wyzwaniem dla Violetty, ale na szczęście ona może liczyć na wsparcie bliskich jej osób. Wśród tych osób są ojciec Violetty, German Castillo, który początkowo nie chciał, by jego córka śpiewała, gdyż się bał, że spotka ją ten sam los, jak jej mamę, ale w końcu zaakceptował jej marzenia, jej macocha, która była jej ciocią - Angeles "Angie" Saramego-Castillo, która wspierała swoją pasierbicę w spełnieniu marzeń i była dla niej wzorem do naśladowania, jej przyrodnia siostra, która przedtem była jej rywalką, a teraz jest jej przyjaciółką - Ludmiła Ferro, która rozpoczęła karierę modelki, i jej chłopak, z którym ona wzajemnie się dzieli miłością, szczęściem i wsparciem - Leon Verdas, który tak samo, jak jego dziewczyna, jest utalentowanym muzykiem i rozpoczął solową karierę. Mimo, że Violetta zaprzysięgła z Leonem, że już zawsze będą razem, oboje obecnie nie mogą spędzać ze sobą czasu tak często ze względu na swoje kariery, a zwłaszcza dlatego, że Leon wyjechał do Los Angeles, żeby nagrać płytę i teledysk. Po wydaniu płyty, Violetta wyjechała w światową trasę koncertową. Pewnego dnia, Violetta jest sama na plaży, gdzie komponuje piosenkę. Nagle wiatr wywiewa całą partyturę. Violetta próbuje złapać odlatującą piosenkę, ale bezskutecznie. Violetcie na pomoc przybywa jej książę na białym koniu, czyli Leon, i to na białym koniu. Violetta jest bardzo szczęśliwa na widok swojego ukochanego i mówi mu, że cała jej piosenka odleciała. Leon odjeżdża na koniu, żeby odzyskać piosenkę dla ukochanej. Violetta nagle zauważa, że Leon ją zostawia. Wszystko okazuje się być snem Violetty, która po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej wraca do rodzinnego Buenos Aires. Violetta chce zadzwonić do Leona, ale stewardessa jej nie pozwala, bo samolot jeszcze lata. Violetta mówi swojemu menadżerowi, Willy'emu, że potrzebuje odpoczynku, spędzić czas z rodziną i zadzwonić do Leona. Willy mówi Violetcie, że Leon jest bardzo zajęty w Los Angeles, i potem jej mówi, że ona ma dwa dni na odpoczynek, bo od przyszłego tygodnia będzie nagranie nowej płyty. Violetta mówi Willy'emu, że od czterech miesięcy nie napisała ani jednej piosenki i że nie ma siły. Willy mówi Violetcie, że zatrudnił tekściarza, który pracuje nad jej nowymi piosenkami, więc ona nie będzie musiała nic robić. Violetta tłumaczy Willy'emu, że umawiali się inaczej i że naprawdę musi trochę zwolnić. Willy mówi Violetcie, że ona jest gwiazdą, która zgaśnie, jak przestanie się kręcić. Po udanym przylocie do Buenos Aires, Violetta wraz z Willy'm i ochroną wychodzi z lotniska, a na zewnątrz są tłumy fanów i dziennikarzy. Dziennikarze zaczynają zadawać Violetcie pytania związane z Leonem, ale Willy nie pozwala na odpowiedzi. W tłumie pojawia się Angie, która pomaga Violetcie dostać się do samochodu. Gdy Violetta jest już w samochodzie, za oknem pojawia się dziennikarz, który trzyma w ręce magazyn plotkarski i pyta się Violetty, jak to wpłynie na jej karierę. Violetta wyrywa dziennikarzowi magazyn z ręki i zauważa na okładce zdjęcie Leona z jakąś dziewczyną, a także artykuł zatytułowany "Melanie Sanchez o Leonie: Coś więcej, niż przyjaźń". Violetta wpada w szok i miewa pretensje do menadżera i ekipy, że oni wiedzieli o tym i nic jej nie powiedzieli. Angie i Willy próbują uspokoić Violettę i zapewnić ją, że to tylko plotki. Chcąc wyjaśnić sprawę, Violetta dzwoni do Leona, ale on nie odbiera telefonu, bo w tej chwili kręci teledysk do swojej solowej piosenki - "Light your heart", i to z Melanie. Po rozłączeniu się, Violetta gniewa się na ekipę, że oni traktują ją jak dziecko. Willy mówi Violetcie, że chcieli ją chronić. Violetta tłumaczy Willy'emu, że wystawianie jej na świecznik nie jest ochroną. W Los Angeles, Leon nagrywa scenę, w której gra na gitarze przy kominku, i nad nim nachyla się Melanie. Kiedy między Leonem i Melanie miało dojść do pocałunku, reżyser przerywa zdjęcia. Podczas przerwy, Melanie zauważa, że Violetta znowu dzwoni do Leona, i, wykorzystując jego nieuwagę przez rozmowę z ekipą, odbiera telefon. Violetta wpada w szok, słysząc głos nieznajomej osoby, a nie Leona, i pyta, kto mówi. Melanie przedstawia się Violetcie i wmawia jej, że Leon nie może podejść do telefonu, bo się kąpie. Violetta rozłącza się ze strachu. Zaraz po tym, jak Violetta się rozłączyła, Melanie kasuje jej połączenie. W Buenos Aires, Violetta, Angie i Willy przyjeżdżają do studia telewizyjnego, gdzie ma się odbyć wywiad w popularnym programie telewizyjnym. Willy mówi Violetcie, że podczas tego wywiadu ona ma mówić wyłącznie o nowej płycie i nowej trasie koncertowej. Zaczyna się program. Prowadząca i dwójka pozostałych gości witają Violettę. Goście pytają się Violetty, co ona sądzi o relacji Leona z amerykańską aktorką latynoskiego pochodzenia, Melanie Sanchez. Gdy Violetta próbuje odpowiedzieć na pytanie, Willy nie pozwala jej odpowiadać. Gdy Violetta próbuje coś potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć, prowadząca mówi jej, że trzeba pokazać nagranie. Willy wbiega do reżyserki, próbując zapobiec pokazywaniu nagrania, ale bezskutecznie. Zostaje pokazane nagranie z rozdania nagród muzycznych w Los Angeles, na którym Leon i Melanie byli razem. Violetta wpada zarówno w szok, jak i załamanie, na to, co widzi. Tymczasem, gdy German jest w pracy, jedna z jego pracownic prosi go, by obejrzał relację programu z udziałem Violetty. German ogląda program i nie jest zadowolony na widok chłopaka swojej córki z inną dziewczyną. W programie, gdy więcej szczegółów zostaje pokazywanych, korespondenci zaczynają nawet oskarżać Violettę o to, że Leon jest z Melanie. Teraz zostaje transmitowany wywiad z Melanie, która zostaje poproszona o komentarz. Melanie uśmiecha się złowieszczo i mówi, że jej znajomość z Leonem to coś więcej, niż przyjaźń. Potwierdzenie związku Leona i Melanie wywołuje ogromny ból u Violetty, który próbuje ona ukryć przed kamerami. Goście obwiniają Violettę o rozpad jej związku z Leonem. Violetta mówi, że nie będzie rozmawiać o życiu prywatnym i że jej fani chcą jej muzyki. Prowadząca więc zadaje Violetcie pytanie odnośnie jej nowej płyty. Willy pokazuje Violetcie tabliczkę z jej odpowiedzią. Violetta jednak ogłasza, że nie będzie ani nowej płyty, ani nowej trasy, i oficjalnie oświadcza, że kończy karierę. Oświadczenie Violetty wywołuje u wszystkich ogromny szok. Po programie, Violetta zamyka się w garderobie i płacze na myśl, że Leon ją zdradził. Angie i Willy, którzy stoją za drzwiami, próbują przekonać Violettę, by do nich wyszła. Przez następny dzień ludzie na całym świecie mówią w telewizji i portalach społecznościowych zarówno o oświadczeniu Violetty, jak i relacji pomiędzy Leonem i Melanie. W Madrycie, Ludmiła, która rozwija swoją karierę w Hiszpanii, ogląda wiadomości i nie jest zadowolona na widok Leona z Melanie. W domu Violetta rozmawia na wideo czacie z Ludmiłą o tym, co się stało. Ludmiła pyta się Violetty, czy rozmawiała z Leonem. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że dzwoniła do Leona, ale jego telefon odebrała Melanie, która powiedziała, że Leon nie podszedł do telefonu, bo brał prysznic. Ludmiła pyta się Violetty, co ona chce zrobić. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że chce polecieć w kosmos i nigdy nie wrócić. Ludmiła proponuje Violetcie, by przyjechała do niej do Madrytu. Violetta nie zgadza się i mówi swojej siostrze, że odezwie się, jak poczuje się lepiej. Oglądając w telewizji dalsze spekulacje na temat związku Leona i Melanie, German ma już dosyć i chce jakoś pomóc Violetcie. German wyciąga z szuflady zdjęcia przyjaciółki jego i Marii, Isabelli, i jakiś list. German dzwoni do Isabelli, która również zobaczyła w telewizji to, co się stało. German mówi Isabelli, jak Violetta się czuje przez to wszystko. Isabella obiecuje Germanowi, że pomoże Violetcie. German znajduje Violettę samą w kuchni i pyta się jej, czy rozmawiała z Leonem. Violetta mówi tacie, że jest smutna nie tylko z powodu Leona, bo nałożyła się jej masa rzeczy naraz. German daje Violetcie list i ona zastanawia się, co to jest. German mówi Violetcie, że to jest zaproszenie od Isabelli do prowadzonego przez nią domu dla młodych artystów na Sycylii. Mówi też, że dostał list jakiś czas temu. Violetta pyta się taty, dlaczego on teraz daje jej ten list. German odpowiada, iż czuje, że to odpowiedni moment. Violetta pyta się taty, czy ma wyjechać. German mówi Violetcie, że nigdy by tego nie chciał, ale chce, żeby ona była szczęśliwa, i że ona jest dorosła, więc wyjazd ma być tylko jej decyzją. Mówi także córce, że gdyby ona zechciała zostać w domu, to wraz z Angie zrobi wszystko, by ona czuła się bezpieczna. Violetta wzrusza się i dziękuje tacie za wsparcie. Violetta ogląda w telefonie nagranie wspólnej chwili z Leonem, ale mając w pamięci obraz jego z Melanie, decyduje się zapomnieć o nim i wyjechać. Violetta pisze w komputerze wiadomość do fanów, w której mówi im, że to jest dla niej trudny czas i oni zawsze będą w jej sercu, ale postanowiła zrezygnować z muzyki. Violetta potem pakuje ubrania do walizki i kładzie się spać. Nadszedł dzień wyjazdu Violetty. Violetta wyciąga swój pamiętnik i chowa go do szuflady, co znaczy, że go nie zabiera. Violetta wyciąga broszkę swojej mamy i pakuje ją do walizki, bo chce, żeby mama jej towarzyszyła podczas podróży. Violetta opuszcza swój dom w ulewny dzień i jedzie razem z tatą i Angie na lotnisko. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Violetta żegna się z ojcem i macochą, a potem wsiada do samolotu i odlatuje z Buenos Aires. Po długim locie, Violetta w końcu przyleciała do Włoch i teraz jest w Rzymie, skąd wypłynie statkiem na Sycylię. W porcie Violetta zauważa bardzo nieśmiałego i ubranego w czarne ubrania chłopaka, który ma tabliczkę z jej imieniem, ale trzymaną do góry nogami. Gdy Violetta próbuje przyjrzeć się tabliczce, upada, ale pomaga jej kapitan pobliskiego kutra, Caio. Caio rozpoznaje Violettę, bo Isabella przysłała go do niej. Violetta i nieśmiały chłopak wsiadają na kuter. Nieco później, kuter płynie przez morze w stronę Sycylii. W kutrze jest także jakaś dziewczyna, która robi Violetcie zdjęcie. Violetta zapoznaje się z młodą fotografką, która ma na imię Eloisa i która też jedzie do domu dla młodych artystów. Eloisa robi także zdjęcia nieśmiałemu chłopakowi, który ma na imię Roko. Violetta zauważa, że Eloisa nie fotografuje pięknych widoków, tylko niezauważalne rzeczy. Eloisa mówi Violetcie, że jest milion fotografii i pocztówek z pejzażami, ale lubi zdjęcia rzeczy, na które nikt nie zwraca uwagi, i że dla niej w każdym najmniejszym przedmiocie kryje się cały wszechświat. Eloisa wchodzi wraz z Violettą na mostek, żeby zrobić Caio zdjęcia. Violetta pyta się Caio, czy to jest jego kuter. Caio mówi Violetcie, że żeglugi przez morza w okolicach Włoch to biznes jego rodziny i że ten kuter należał do jego zmarłego ojca. W Los Angeles, Leon nagrywa piosenki w studiu nagraniowym. Melanie przygląda się Leonowi z uczuciem. Leon prosi ekipę o przerwę, bo chce zadzwonić. W kutrze Roko zauważa, że na telefon Violetty dzwoni Leon, i próbuje ją zawołać do telefonu. Eloisa cofa się do schodów, by mieć dobre ujęcia, a w tej chwili Roko wchodzi na schody, próbując zawołać Violettę do telefonu. Eloisa przewraca się i upada na Roko, i Caio biegnie im pomóc, zostawiając Violettę przy sterze. Violetta jest przerażona, ponieważ nie zna się na sterowaniu kutrem. Violetta zauważa niedaleko pędzącą motorówkę. Motorówka płynie tak szybko, że wzbija ogromną falę, która uderza w dolny pokład kutra, oblewając Caio, Eloisę i Roko wodą i wyrzucając walizkę i telefon Violetty za burtę. Przez to, że telefon wpadł do wody, Violetta jest poza zasięgiem połączenia od Leona. Słysząc w telefonie pocztę głosową, Leon rozłącza się i wznawia nagrania. Na morzu Caio wścieka się na chłopaka prowadzącego motorówkę, Stefano, za to, co zrobił. Eloisa pokazuje Violetcie, że jej walizka tonie. Pomimo protestów Violetty, Caio wskakuje do wody, żeby wyłowić walizkę. Chcąc się popisać, Stefano również wskakuje do wody. Caio znajduje walizkę, ale Stefano próbuje mu ją zabrać, przez co obaj chłopaki kłócą się o to, kto weźmie walizkę, i przypadkiem ją otwierają, przez co wszystkie ubrania Violetty toną w morzu. Caio i Stefano wynurzają się na powierzchnię. Caio ma w swojej ręce skarpetkę, zaś Stefano ma telefon Violetty, który przez kontakt z wodą już nie działa. Chwilę później, Stefano zauważa Violettę i mówi jej, że chyba gdzieś ją widział, i pyta się jej, czy ona jeździ na narty do St. Moritz. Violetta mówi Stefano, że on się pomylił. Przyjaciółka mówi Stefano, że Violetta jest sławna, przez co on zaczyna się nią interesować i proponuje jej, by popłynęła z nim. Violetta odrzuca Stefano. Caio mówi Violetcie, że nie udało się wyłowić jej walizki, a jedyne, co wyłowił, to worek z broszką. Violetta mówi Caio, że broszka jej mamy to jedyna rzecz, jaka ma dla niej znaczenie, i że to, iż wszystkie jej ubrania przepadły na dnie morza, chyba to dobry znak. Caio pokazuje Violetcie, że już dopływają do nadmorskiego miasteczka na Sycylii, Taorminy. W Los Angeles, gdy Leon znów nagrywa piosenki, Ludmiła do niego dzwoni i Melanie odbiera telefon. Melanie mówi Ludmile, że Leon nie może podejść do telefonu, bo nagrywa piosenki, i pyta, kto mówi. Chcąc nastraszyć Melanie, Ludmiła wmawia jej, że jest siostrą Leona, i grozi jej, że osobiście zniszczy jej kosmetyki, jeśli ta nie przekaże Leonowi wiadomości od niej. Melanie daje się nastraszyć i rozłącza się. Na Sycylii, po przypłynięciu na ląd, Violetta zapoznaje się z Caio i dziękuje mu za rejs i za to, że wyłowił broszkę. Wyraźnie widać, że Caio zakochał się w Violetcie. Po Violettę, Eloisę i Roko przyjeżdża szofer Isabelli, Gigino, który wiezie ich swoją terenówką do domu dla młodych artystów, którym jest wielka willa mieszcząca się na szczycie jednej z sycylijskich gór. Isabella wita Violettę. Isabella prosi Gigino, by wziął bagaże Eloisy i Tini. Violetta zastanawia się, kim jest Tini. Isabella poprawia się, mówiąc Violetcie, że pomyliła ją z Tini. Violetta mówi Isabelli, że jej walizka zatonęła w morzu. Isabella pokazuje Violetcie i Eloisie okolice, a także amfiteatr, w którym odbywa się coroczny festiwal muzyczny. W willi Isabella zapoznaje Violettę i Eloisę z Gigino i Enzą, która pracuje jako gosposia, i pokazuje im zdjęcia pozostałych artystów, którzy przyjeżdżają do tego domu. Isabella zapoznaje Violettę i Eloisę z młodą projektantką mody, Mirandą. Isabella pyta się Mirandy, gdzie są Raul i Saul. Miranda odpowiada, że w piwnicy. Chwilę później, Isabella zaprowadza Violettę i Eloisę do piwnicy, która jest wystrojona na salę ze sceną, i zapoznaje je z Raulem i Saulem. Isabella mówi Violetcie i Eloisie, że Raul zajmuje się wizualizacją, a Saul odpowiada za reżyserię i produkcję koncertów. W Los Angeles, Leon mówi Melanie, że Violetta ostatnio się do niego nie odzywa. Melanie pozornie zapewnia Leona, że Violetta odezwie się do niego, i przekazuje mu, że dzwoniła jego "siostra", Ludmiła. Leon jest zdziwiony, bo Ludmiła wcale nie jest jego siostrą. Na Sycylii, Violetta i Eloisa opowiadają Mirandzie o tym, co się stało na morzu przed ich przyjazdem, choć Eloisa trochę przesadza podczas opowiadania. Eloisa i Miranda pożyczają Violetcie swoje ubrania. Violetta jest zdziwiona ubraniami Mirandy, które są czarne i białe. Miranda mówi Violetcie, że ma taki kryzys z kolorami. W Madrycie, Ludmiła, która jest na przymiarce obuwia, odbiera telefon od Leona, który ma do niej pretensje, że udawała jego siostrę. Ludmiła wyjaśnia Leonowi, że udawała jego siostrę, by odstraszyć Melanie od jego telefonu, który ona kontroluje, aby móc się z nim bez przeszkód skontaktować, i tłumaczy mu, że Melanie mówi całemu światu, że jest z nim w związku. Leon zaprzecza wszystkiemu, mówiąc, że Melanie jest tylko jego przyjaciółką i towarzyszy mu na imprezach. Ludmiła tłumaczy Leonowi, że Melanie oszukała Violettę, że jest z nim w związku, przez co ta się załamała i uciekła. Leon wpada w szok, słysząc, że Violetta uciekła. Ludmiła mówi Leonowi, że Violetta wyjechała z Buenos Aires, zostawiając wytwórnię płytową i wszystko, i pyta się go, czy on nic z tym nie zrobi. Leon tłumaczy Ludmile, że jest w pracy nad płytą i teledyskiem. Ludmiła pyta się Leona, co jest dla niego ważniejsze: Violetta czy teledysk. Leon nie odpowiada na pytanie. Wieczorem, na Sycylii, Enza przynosi Violetcie i pozostałym kolację. Raul mówi Violetcie, że zna wszystkie jej piosenki. Saul mówi Violetcie, że wraz z Raulem miał pomysły na jej koncert. Miranda mówi Violetcie, że chciałaby zaprojektować jej kostiumy. Eloisa mówi Violetcie, że mogłaby zrobić jej sesję zdjęciową na okładkę jej nowej płyty. Gdy przyjaciele zaczynają Violetcie cokolwiek zaproponować, ona prosi ich, by przestali, bo chce im coś powiedzieć. Violetta mówi przyjaciołom, iż wie, że oni chcą dla niej jak najlepiej, ale przyjechała, bo ostatnio było jej bardzo ciężko i praca ją przytłaczała, i chce odzyskać równowagę i dowiedzieć się, kim jest. Mówi także przyjaciołom, że zależy jej na tym, by oni traktowali ją jako normalną dziewczynę, bo ona jest normalną dziewczyną. Gdy Miranda pyta Violettę, co ona chce teraz robić, ta odpowiada, że chce być tam, gdzie poczuje się wolna. Przyjaciele mówią Violetcie, że to może być impreza z okazji Nocy Świętojańskiej, na którą wszyscy idą. Violetta, Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul i Roko przyjeżdżają na plażę, gdzie odbywa się impreza. Wszyscy (poza Roko) są ubrani na biało, gdyż impreza jest z okazji Nocy Świętojańskiej. Roko jest DJ'em na imprezie. Violetta zauważa w tłumie Caio, który tańczy najlepiej ze wszystkich imprezowiczów. Caio zauważa Violettę i prosi ją do tańca. Na imprezę przychodzą Stefano i jego przyjaciele. Stefano zauważa Violettę i popisuje się przed nią, pokazując, jak sam tańczy. Nie mogąc znieść popisów Stefano, Violetta, Caio i pozostali zaczynają wspólnie tańczyć i wszyscy świetnie się bawią, a w niebo zostają wystrzelone fajerwerki. Tymczasem w Los Angeles, Leon patrzy przez okno ze smutkiem z powodu braku Violetty i poczucia winy za jej ucieczkę. Nazajutrz Isabella przyprowadza Violettę do pokoju pełnego instrumentów i mówi jej, że fortepian latami czekał na kogoś takiego jak ona. Violetta siada przy fortepianie i gra melodię, która jej się przyśniła. Violetta mówi Isabelli, że ta melodia jej się przyśniła, ale potem nagle straciła inspirację i teraz nie może komponować. Isabella mówi Violetcie, że prawdziwa muzyka rodzi się z emocji. Violetta mówi Isabelli, że chyba właśnie na tym polega jej problem, bo emocjonalnie czuje się zupełnie rozbita. Isabella mówi Violetcie, że jej uczucia zawsze za nią pójdą. Violetta ponownie gra melodię i potem mówi Isabelli, że chciałaby zabrać fortepian na księżyc. Isabella mówi Violetcie, że ona może zabrać fortepian, gdziekolwiek ona zechce, nawet na księżyc, jednocześnie ponownie zwracając się do niej Tini. Violetta dziwi się tym, że Isabella mówi do niej Tini. Isabella poprawia się i mówi o księżycu, wskazując w górę, a potem wychodzi. Tymczasem w Madrycie, Ludmiła rozmawia przez telefon z Germanem, żeby się od niego dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Violetta. German mówi Ludmile, że nic jej nie powie, bo obiecał Violetcie, że nikt nie będzie wiedział o miejscu jej pobytu, i rozłącza się. Na Sycylii, Violetta próbuje zagrać na fortepianie melodię, ale nie daje rady, bo przypomina jej się fragment jej snu, w którym Leon ją porzucił. Violetta wychodzi na pole cytrynowe i zauważa, że jednym z pracowników zajmujących się zbiorami jest Caio. Violetta zwraca na siebie uwagę Caio i pyta się go, w ilu miejscach on pracuje. Caio mówi Violetcie, że pracuje tylko na łodzi, a zbiorami cytryn zajmuje się dwa razy w ciągu roku. Violetta pochwala niesamowite zdolności taneczne Caio. Caio mówi Violetcie, że taniec to jego pasja i robi to od dziecka, ale musiał to rzucić, by przejąć rodzinny biznes po śmierci ojca, i pyta się jej, co ona robi u Isabelli. Violetta odpowiada, że tak naprawdę to nie wie i że potrzebowała jakiejś zmiany w życiu, i że chce dowiedzieć się więcej o sobie, trochę się odciąć od tego, co było, i poznać nowych ludzi i miejsca. Caio proponuje Violetcie, by w niedzielę pozwiedzali wspólnie jego rodzinne miasto, Taorminę, i zapewnia ją, że to nie będzie randka. Violetta zgadza się. W Los Angeles, Leon dzwoni do Germana i błaga go, by mu powiedział, gdzie jest Violetta. German mówi Leonowi, że obiecał Violetcie, że nikt nie będzie wiedział o tym, gdzie ona jest, i że ona potrzebuje czasu, by uporządkować swoje sprawy po tym, co się stało. Leon tłumaczy Germanowi, że nic się nie stało i że chce wszystko wyjaśnić Violetcie. German wściekle mówi Leonowi, że Violetta chce być sama, i rozłącza się. Jest niedziela. Caio przyjeżdża po Violettę na skuterze i razem jadą do Taorminy. Caio oprowadza Violettę po rynku. Violetta zauważa tabliczkę reklamującą nadchodzący festiwal muzyczny. Violetta i Caio przychodzą na plac, gdzie odbywa się koncert ulicznego zespołu. Caio pokazuje Violetcie tabliczkę z nazwiskiem jej mamy na ścianie budynku. Siedząc przy stole w kawiarni, Caio mówi Violetcie, że jej mama była podziwiana przez jego rodzinę i całą Taorminę, i że wszyscy mieli szczęście, że ona śpiewała w tym mieście. Violetta patrzy na koncert. Caio pyta się Violetty, na co ona ma teraz ochotę. Violetta mówi Caio, że chciałaby zaśpiewać. Caio więc idzie na scenę, by załatwić z członkami zespołu, którzy są jego znajomymi, ich wspólny występ z Violettą. Chwilę później, za sprawą Caio, Violetta jest już na scenie i, jednocześnie grając na gitarze, śpiewa z zespołem piosenkę "Confia en mi". Patrząc, jak Violetta śpiewa, zarówno Caio, jak i mieszkańcy Taorminy, są pod wrażeniem. Potem Violetta i Caio spędzają razem dzień, robiąc zakupy, jadąc skuterem po wyspie i zwiedzając zabytki. Violetta i Caio wchodzą na latarnię morską, skąd doskonale widać morze, a zwłaszcza małą wyspę pośrodku. Caio mówi Violetcie, że ta wyspa jest nazywana Wyspą Utraconych Miłości i że sam codziennie zwiedza tę wyspę, bo to jest atrakcja turystyczna. Violetta i Caio potem przychodzą do amfiteatru, jednocześnie wspólnie śpiewając "Confia en mi". Caio nawet tańczy. Violetta mówi Caio, iż to niewiarygodne, że śpiewają w amfiteatrze, gdzie odbędzie się festiwal. Caio mówi Violetcie, że ona powinna wystąpić na festiwalu, tak jak jej mama wiele lat temu. Violetta mówi Caio, że nie ma żadnej piosenki. Caio mówi Violetcie, że każdy uczestnik festiwalu musi mieć zupełnie nową piosenkę, która ma być specjalnie na festiwal napisana. Mówi także Violetcie, że ona ma dwa tygodnie na napisanie piosenki. W nocy Violetta próbuje komponować na fortepianie piosenkę, ale nie daje rady przez blokadę wywołaną myślami nie tylko o Leonie i Melanie, ale również o Caio. Isabella słyszy fortepian i patrzy, jak Violetta próbuje komponować. Nie dając rady komponować, Violetta ma już dosyć. Nazajutrz w Los Angeles, Leon i Melanie są razem na imprezie. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich obecnych, tylko Leon nie jest w nastroju na zabawę. Wyraźnie widać, że Melanie jest zadurzona w Leonie i chce go poderwać. Melanie zauważa jednego producenta muzycznego i namawia Leona, by porozmawiali z nim dla większej szansy dla niego, ale on nie jest zainteresowany. Gdy Melanie podchodzi do producenta, Leon wychodzi ze smutkiem z imprezy i siada przy basenie. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili na Sycylii, Violetta wychodzi z willi i siada przy basenie. Pomimo pobytu w przeciwnych stronach świata, Violetta i Leon śpiewają razem piosenkę "Yo te amo a ti", i to myśląc o sobie. Nagle z basenu, przy którym jest Violetta, wynurza się Leon i oboje są bardzo szczęśliwi na swój widok. Między Violettą i Leonem prawie dochodzi do pocałunku, ale wszystko okazuje się być wyobrażone przez Violettę, która, jak widać, tęskni za Leonem i nadal go darzy miłością i sympatią. Wracając z basenu, Violetta zauważa, jak Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul i Roko zabierają fortepian z willi. Enza to zauważa, ale myśli, że złodzieje kradną fortepian. Isabella mówi Enzie, że nikt nie kradnie fortepianu, a podopieczni tylko go zabierają na księżyc. Violetta przyłącza się do przyjaciół i wszyscy razem ciągają fortepian. Po długim ciągnięciu, Violetta i pozostali w końcu zaciągają fortepian na szczyt wzgórza, gdzie rośnie drzewo, a stamtąd doskonale widać księżyc w pełni, który odbija się na tafli wody w morzu, co daje wszystkim uczucie, że są na księżycu. Violetta dostaje natchnienia i gra na fortepianie swoją piosenkę, którą zaczyna bez przeszkód komponować, a nawet śpiewa wymyślony tekst. Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul i Roko są pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Violetta zauważa na drzewie małego słowika i śpiewa dla niego piosenkę. Słowik potem odlatuje. Minęło wiele dni, odkąd Violetta przyjechała na Sycylię. Kolejnego dnia, Violetta i Caio pływają razem żaglówką po morzu. Caio uczy Violettę, jak sterować żaglówką. Violetta i Caio płyną na Wyspę Utraconych Miłości. W tej chwili obok Violetty i Caio szybko przepływa motorówka Stefano, który płynie za łodzią na wakeboardzie. Stefano zauważa Violettę i próbuje ją namówić, by z nim popływała, ale ona ponownie go odrzuca. Violetta i Caio dopływają do grot wyspy. Caio opowiada Violetcie pewną legendę: "Cyklop Polifem zakochał się w mitologicznej nimfie, Galatei, ale ona była zakochana w innym mężczyźnie, przez co Polifem był zazdrosny i zabił ukochanego Galatei, uderzając go kamieniem, a Galatea płakała po stracie ukochanego i to tak bardzo, że z jej łez powstała rzeka, która wyrzeźbiła groty na wyspie.". Opowiada także, że ci, którzy stracili swoją wielką miłość, przypływają do groty, żeby odnaleźć ukojenie. Caio mówi Violetcie, że z tą grotą wiąże się tradycja, która polega na tym, że ktoś wrzuca kamień do morza i coś sobie życzy, a potem wskakuje do wody i, jeśli ta osoba wynurzy się z kamieniem, życzenie się spełni. Caio daje Violetcie kamień i potem wskakuje do wody. Violetta wrzuca kamień do wody i, po pomyśleniu życzenia, wskakuje do wody. Pływając z Caio pod wodą, Violetta próbuje złapać kamień, który opada głęboko. Violetta i Caio potem wynurzają się na powierzchnię. Violetta trzyma w swojej ręce kamień, co znaczy, że jej życzenie się spełni. W Los Angeles, Leon kręci teledysk do "Light your heart", ale tym razem nagrywa scenę z układem choreograficznym i wychodzi mu to niesamowicie. Tymczasem w Buenos Aires, German i Angie rozmawiają na wideo czacie z Ludmiłą, która wyjaśnia im, że sprawa z Leonem i Melanie to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie i Violetta musi poznać prawdę. Pomimo wyjaśnienia, German nadal nie chce powiedzieć Ludmile, gdzie jest Violetta. Ludmiła zarzuca Germanowi i Angie, że oni nie kochają Violetty, skoro nie chcą powiedzieć, gdzie ona jest. Angie namawia Germana, by powiedział Ludmile, gdzie jest Violetta. Później w Los Angeles, Leon jest już po nagraniach do teledysku i odbiera telefon od Ludmiły, której German w końcu powiedział, gdzie jest Violetta. Ludmiła mówi Leonowi, że już wie, gdzie jest Violetta, i każe mu natychmiast wyjechać z Los Angeles i polecieć do Włoch. Po rozłączeniu się, Leon, który już wie, gdzie jest jego ukochana, wychodzi w pełni determinacji z planu zdjęciowego. Tymczasem na Sycylii, Violetta i Caio są z powrotem na lądzie. Violetta dziękuje Caio za wszystko, co on dla niej robi, i wyznaje mu, że przyjechała do Taorminy, nie mając na nic ochoty i będąc rozczarowana miłością, ale poznała jego i wszystko się zmieniło. W tej samej chwili przychodzi młodsza siostra Caio, Angelina. Violetta, Caio i Angelina spacerują razem po Taorminie. Angelina, która jest fanką Violetty i zna na pamięć wszystkie jej piosenki, śpiewa dla niej włoską wersję piosenki "En mi mundo" - "Nel mio mondo". Violetta jest pod wrażeniem. Poprzez tłumaczenie Caio, Angelina zaprasza Violettę na swoje urodziny. Violetta przyjmuje zaproszenie. W Los Angeles, Leon jest już na lotnisku i staje w kolejce do samolotu, którym poleci do Włoch i do Violetty. Na Sycylii, chcąc pomóc Caio spełnić marzenie o karierze tanecznej, Violetta szuka dla niego w komputerze odpowiedniej szkoły tanecznej. Violetta znajduje odpowiednią szkołę i zapisuje Caio na najbliższe przesłuchanie. Violetta, Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul i Roko przychodzą na pole cytrynowe, podczas gdy Caio i pozostali pracownicy pracują. Caio pyta się Violetty, co ona i pozostali tu robią. Violetta mówi Caio, że przyszła ze wszystkimi pomóc mu w pracy, żeby on wcześniej skończył zbiory i robił to, co naprawdę kocha. Więc Violetta, Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul i Roko pomagają Caio i pracownikom ze zbiorami. Nagle zaczyna padać deszcz i wszyscy uciekają, żeby się schować. Violetta i Caio ukrywają się w pokoju z instrumentami. Violetta mówi Caio, że ma dla niego propozycję nie do odrzucenia, i wyznaje mu, że zapisała go na przesłuchanie do narodowej szkoły baletowej w Rzymie. Caio jest zaskoczony i mówi Violetcie, że zawsze chciał zdawać w tej szkole, ale nie może się tego podjąć, bo ma rodzinę, pracę i życie w Taorminie. Violetta zmusza Caio, mówiąc, że w takim razie nie spełni drugiej części ich umowy, która polega na jej występie na festiwalu, i że za kilka dni skończy napisać piosenkę, którą od dawna próbowała komponować. Caio zamierza pocałować Violettę, ale przerywa mu Roko, który wszedł do pokoju, żeby się schować przed deszczem. Samolot, którym Leon odleciał z Los Angeles, właśnie wylądował na lotnisku w Rzymie. Leon dostaje wezwanie na kontakt z personelem pokładowym, co go dziwi. Leon zgłasza się i stewardessa mu mówi, że ktoś na niego czeka. Leon zauważa przez okno, że to Ludmiła na niego czeka. Na Sycylii, na księżycu, Violetta gra na fortepianie swoją piosenkę. Nagle na fortepianie pojawia się słowik, dla którego Violetta wcześniej zaśpiewała. Słowik wlatuje na drzewo i Violetta próbuje przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. Słowik odlatuje i Violetta zauważa w pniu drzewa wyryte imię Tini, przez co zastanawia się, kim jest osoba z tym imieniem. Violetta patrzy w morze i za nią pojawia się Isabella z koszem piknikowym. Więc Violetta i Isabella urządzają wspólny piknik. Violetta rozmawia z Isabellą i domyśla się, że ta nigdy jej nie powie, kim jest Tini. Isabella mówi Violetcie, że nie jest osobą, która powinna odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Violetta pyta się Isabelli, czy była przyjaciółką jej mamy. Isabella opowiada Violetcie, że jej mama przyjeżdżała każdego lata na Sycylię i raz się u niej zatrzymała. Mówi także Violetcie, że zaproponowała jej mamie występ na festiwalu i od tej pory jej marzenia zaczęły się spełniać. Violetta mówi Isabelli, że jej tata nigdy o tym jej nie opowiadał. Isabella podpowiada Violetcie, że jej ojciec pewnie uznał, że ona sama to odkryje. Leon i Ludmiła płyną na Sycylię statkiem wiozącym barany. Ludmiła jest wściekła tym, że wokół niej są barany, ale na jej nieszczęście, to jest jedyny statek, który płynie na Sycylię. W Buenos Aires, German odbiera telefon od Isabelli. Isabella mówi Germanowi, że chyba nadszedł czas na wyjaśnienie kilku spraw. Nadszedł dzień urodzin Angeliny. Eloisa i Miranda pomagają Violetcie szykować się na przyjęcie. Eloisa bez przerwy mówi o wycieczce Violetty z Caio po morzu. Miranda mówi do Violetty jakby metaforą, że ona nie może mieć na sobie dwóch sukienek jednocześnie i że ona lepiej się poczuje, jak wybierze jedną sukienkę. Violetta mówi przyjaciółkom o tym, jak Caio na nią patrzy. Eloisa podpowiada Violetcie, że to znak zakochania. Violetta mówi też, że nie może o kimś zapomnieć. Miranda podpowiada Violetcie, że ona na pewno mówi o Leonie. Violetta pyta się Eloisy i Mirandy, skąd one wiedzą o Leonie. Miranda odpowiada, że to widać. Wieczorem Violetta, Caio i cała jego rodzina śpiewają Angelinie na urodziny i młoda jubilatka dmucha świeczki na torcie. Wszyscy potem tańczą na przyjęciu. Mama Caio, Anna, rozpoznaje Violettę jako córkę Marii i zaprasza ją do domu. W domu Anna pokazuje Violetcie fotografie jej rodziców z czasów młodości, kiedy przyjeżdżali do Taorminy każdego lata. Poprzez tłumaczenie Caio, Anna opowiada Violetcie, że jej mama wieczorami wychodziła na przystań i śpiewała dla rybaków, a potem dostała szansę wystąpienia na festiwalu, ale nie chciała wystąpić, bo się wstydziła, aż w końcu Isabella ją przekonała, i jej występ na festiwalu był jej wielkim debiutem muzycznym. Violetta wzrusza się i dziękuje Annie za opowieść. Violetta wraca do willi i woła Eloisę, Mirandę, Raula, Saula i Roko na dwór. Violetta mówi przyjaciołom, że wystąpi na festiwalu, ale będzie potrzebowała ich pomocy w przygotowaniach. Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul i Roko od razu zgadzają się pomóc. Nazajutrz Violetta zaczyna przygotowania do swojego występu na festiwalu i pomagają jej w tym Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul i Roko. Raul i Saul tworzą cyfrowy pokaz na występ. Eloisa fotografuje otoczenie, by wyświetlić zdjęcia w amfiteatrze podczas występu. Miranda projektuje suknię dla Violetty na występ. Roko przygotowuje podkład muzyczny do piosenki Violetty i nagrywa go na pen drive'a dla niej. Przygotowania zajmują Violetcie i pozostałym cały dzień. Tymczasem na wybrzeżu, Caio, który za namową Violetty postanowił podjąć ryzyko i spełnić swoje marzenie, ćwiczy choreografię przed przesłuchaniem. Leon i Ludmiła w końcu przyjeżdżają na Sycylię i jadą samochodem drogą prowadzącą do willi. Pod koniec dnia, Violetta, Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul i Roko przygotowują ostatnie szczegóły i w tej chwili przychodzi do nich Isabella, która jest pod wielkim wrażeniem. Isabella, która znów zwraca się do niej Tini, mówi Violetcie, że jej mama byłaby z niej bardzo dumna. Mówi także Violetcie, że ma coś dla niej. Wieczorem Isabella włącza na wideo kasetę z pewnym filmem, żeby Violetta mogła go obejrzeć. Na filmie jest Maria, która jest w ciąży i która potem śpiewa dla urodzonej córki. Violetta jest tak wpatrzona w film, iż nie zauważa, że przychodzi jej tata (German przyjechał wraz z Angie na Sycylię po tym, jak Isabella do niego zadzwoniła). W dalszej części filmu, Maria domyśla się, że jej córka kocha muzykę, i mówi do niej Tini. Violetta jest rozczarowana tym, że jej mama miała córkę o imieniu Tini, i, mając już dosyć, zadaje na głos pytanie "Kto to jest Tini?". German mówi Violetcie, że to ona jest Tini. Violetta jest zaskoczona na widok taty i pyta, dlaczego ona jest Tini. German wyjaśnia córce, że wraz z jej mamą nazywali ją Tini, ale urząd nie zgodził się na to imię, więc dali jej na imię Violetta po jej babci, i że chcieli razem patrzeć na to, jak ona dorasta. Wyjaśnia także córce, że śmierć jej mamy bardzo go zraniła i bał się, że i ją straci, więc odebrał jej wiele, nawet jej imię, i że nie mógł już mówić do niej Tini bez mamy, bo ona była ich Tini. Violetta mówi tacie, że on nie musi za nic przepraszać, bo on zawsze robił dla niej to, co najlepsze. Mówi również, że w końcu odkryła, kim jest Tini i kim sama jest, przez co czuje jeszcze silniejszą więź z mamą. Z nowo odkrytą wiedzą o sobie, Violetta podejmuje decyzję o wielkiej zmianie w swoim życiu: "Violetta zawsze będzie częścią mnie, ale od dziś i już na zawsze... mam na imię Tini.". Jadąc samochodem w stronę willi, Ludmiła zauważa, że Leon jest jakiś nieswój, i pyta się go, czy wszystko gra. Leon mówi Ludmile, iż boi się, że przyjadą za późno i że straci Violettę. Ludmiła mówi Leonowi, że książę nigdy nie jest za późno. Nagle samochód staje na środku drogi, bo skończyło się paliwo. Leon zauważa niedaleko mężczyznę z koniem i woła go na pomoc. Tymczasem, po oficjalnej zmianie swojego imienia, Tini przychodzi do przyjaciół i mówi im, że Violetta nie wyjdzie jutro na scenę. Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul i Roko są zawiedzeni, że Violetta jednak nie chce wystąpić, mimo tylu przygotowań. Tini mówi przyjaciołom, że na festiwalu wystąpi Tini, którą sama jest, i obiecuje im, że wszystko wyjaśni. Tini dziękuje przyjaciołom za pomoc w przygotowaniach. Tini mówi Raul'owi i Saul'owi, że oni pokazali jej, jak stworzyć własny wymarzony świat i że wyobraźnia nie ma ograniczeń. Tini mówi Mirandzie, że ona pokazała jej, że każdy ma swoją własną barwę. Tini mówi Roko, że dzięki niemu zrozumiała, że żeby znaleźć swój własny głos i poznać samą siebie, trzeba nauczyć się słuchać. Tini mówi Eloisie, że dzięki niej zrozumiała, że najważniejsze jest to, czego nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Tini mówi przyjaciołom, że skoro udało im się zaciągnąć fortepian na księżyc, to naprawdę nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, i zapewnia ich, że wszystko wyjdzie cudnie podczas występu na festiwalu. Chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Violetty, Leon pożycza konia od jego właściciela. Ludmiła prosi Leona, by wraz z Violettą wrócili po nią, jak już wszystko sobie wyjaśnią. Leon odjeżdża na koniu, żeby odnaleźć Violettę. Na księżycu Tini gra na fortepianie swoją piosenkę, która teraz nosi tytuł "Siempre brillaras". Caio podjeżdża na skuterze do Tini, co ją zaskakuje, bo myślała, że on już wyjechał na przesłuchanie. Caio mówi Tini, że chciał się z nią pożegnać i życzyć jej powodzenia przed festiwalem. Tini gra i śpiewa "Siempre brillaras" dla Caio, który tańczy do piosenki. Caio potem prosi Tini do tańca. Wspólny taniec zbliża Tini i Caio do siebie jeszcze bardziej. W tej samej chwili Leon przejeżdża niedaleko na koniu i zauważa Tini z Caio. Po wspólnym tańcu, Tini i Caio spacerują razem i obejmują się, a zza kamiennego murka przygląda im się Leon. Caio nagle staje przed Tini, zaskakując ją, i zamierza ją pocałować. Widząc, jak jego ukochana jest blisko pocałunku z innym chłopakiem, Leon załamuje się i odchodzi, i to w chwili, kiedy Tini nie pozwala Caio na pocałunek. Tini mówi Caio, że nie może mu dawać nadziei, bo wciąż jest zakochana w Leonie. Caio rozumie Tini i wsiada na skuter. Tini życzy Caio powodzenia przed przesłuchaniem i zapewnia, że zrobi on na komisji dobre wrażenie. Caio mówi Tini, że nigdy jej nie zapomni, i odjeżdża. Zaraz po tym, jak Caio odjechał, Tini zauważa za fortepianem odjeżdżającego boczną drogą na koniu Leona, ale z racji tego, że on szybko odjechał i nie przyjrzała mu się, nie wie, kogo widziała na koniu. Nadszedł dzień festiwalu. Leon spędził całą noc w latarni morskiej, patrząc w morze z bólem w sercu, że stracił swoją ukochaną. Leon zauważa Wyspę Utraconych Miłości i postanawia udać się tam, zanim wyjedzie z Sycylii. W willi, pomimo ciepłego powitania swojego wielkiego dnia z Eloisą i Mirandą, Tini nadal jest wstrząśnięta tym, że widziała w nocy konia, choć nie wie, że na koniu był Leon. Tymczasem Ludmiła budzi się i jest wściekła, że spędziła całą noc w samochodzie, a Violetta i Leon nie wrócili po nią. W tej chwili przejeżdża obok samochód, który jedzie tak szybko, że rzuca ziemię z asfaltu i to prosto na Ludmiłę. Kierowca, którym okazuje się być Stefano, cofa się, by zobaczyć, czy Ludmile nic nie jest. Ludmiła i Stefano patrzą sobie w oczy i widać, że oni od razu już są sobą oczarowani. Ludmiła prosi Stefano, by pożyczył jej benzyny, i on się zgadza. Na przystani Caio żegna się z rodziną, która życzy mu powodzenia przed przesłuchaniem. Leon przychodzi na przystań i pyta się Caio, czy jego statek wypływa na Wyspę Utraconych Miłości. Caio mówi Leonowi, że wyrusza w prywatną podróż, a wszystkie rejsy są odwołane, bo wszyscy idą na festiwal. Caio próbuje namówić Leona, by zrezygnował z wyjazdu i poszedł na festiwal, na którym występuje niesamowita artystka. Domyślając się, o kim Caio mówi, Leon mówi, że chce jak najszybciej wyjechać, bo chce, żeby dziewczyna, którą kocha, była szczęśliwa. Caio woła rybaka, który płynie na Wyspę Utraconych Miłości, żeby zabrał Leona ze sobą. Tymczasem Ludmiła podjeżdża samochodem pod willę i wita ją Gigino, którego ona pyta o Violettę. Gigino odpowiada, że jest Violetta, a gdy Ludmiła pyta go o Leona, jest zdezorientowany, bo nie zna Leona i nigdy go nie widział. Słysząc z zewnątrz znajomy głos, Tini wychodzi na balkon, skąd zauważa Ludmiłę, której widok ją zaskakuje. Ludmiła mówi Tini, że ona i Leon mieli po nią przyjechać. Tini jest zdezorientowana, ponieważ Leon w ogóle do niej nie przyjechał. Ludmiła mówi Tini, że Leon przyjechał z drugiego końca świata, by ją odzyskać. Wyjaśnia swojej siostrze, że Leon jej wcale nie zdradził, a wszystkie plotki o nim i Melanie to nieprawda. Znając już całą prawdę, Tini wpada w szok i wybiega na dół do Ludmiły, ku zaskoczeniu nieświadomych niczego Germana i Angie. Tini pyta się Ludmiły, dlaczego nie ma z nią Leona. Ludmiła mówi Tini, że samochód stanął w połowie drogi i Leon pojechał dalej na koniu. Przez wspomnienie o koniu, Tini dowiaduje się, że na widzianym przez nią koniu był Leon, i teraz obawia się, że jej ukochany zechciałby wyjechać po tym, jak zobaczył ją z Caio. Tini wsiada do samochodu i szybko nim odjeżdża, żeby znaleźć Leona. Tini dojeżdża na przystań niestety za późno: Leon już odpłynął. Mimo chwilowego poczucia, że nie ma szans, bo łódź, którą Leon odpłynął, jest daleko od lądu, Tini nie zamierza się poddać i chce jakoś dotrzeć do ukochanego. Wiedząc, że stamtąd doskonale widać, dokąd jakikolwiek statek płynie, Tini wchodzi na latarnię morską i zauważa, że Leon płynie prosto na Wyspę Utraconych Miłości. Nie mając ani chwili do stracenia, Tini wypływa w morze żaglówką Caio i płynie za Leonem na wyspę. Tymczasem w amfiteatrze, przygotowania do festiwalu dobiegają końca. Ludmiła, German, Angie, Isabella, Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul i Roko zaczynają się poważnie martwić, bo Tini jeszcze nie wróciła, a do amfiteatru już zaczynają się schodzić ludzie. Ludmiła wychodzi, żeby poszukać Tini. Gdy mija coraz więcej czasu, a trybuny amfiteatru już są wypełnione ludźmi, Isabella czuje, że nie ma odwrotu, bo festiwal musi się już zacząć. Tymczasem Caio jest już w Rzymie i przychodzi do narodowej szkoły baletowej. Caio spotyka na przesłuchaniu wielu innych kandydatów, którzy są równie zdolni. Patrząc, jak jeden z kandydatów wychodzi z sali ze smutkiem po tym, jak nie został przyjęty, Caio zaczyna się martwić. Poza wybrzeżem Sycylii, Leon jest już na Wyspie Utraconych Miłości i, spacerując samotnie po plaży, użala się nad sobą. W tej samej chwili na wyspę zmierza Tini. Niestety, fale na morzu są wzburzone, ale Tini nie poddaje się dla miłości i płynie dalej. W Taorminie, przeszukując wybrzeże, Ludmiła zauważa przez telefon, że Tini płynie na Wyspę Utraconych Miłości. Potrzebując pomocy w odnalezieniu siostry, Ludmiła dzwoni do Stefano. Gdy Tini zbliża się do wyspy, fale robią się coraz większe, co może utrudnić dopłynięcie na ląd. Tini traci panowanie nad sterowaniem łodzią przez takie warunki. Łódź rozbija się o skały przybrzeżne i zaczyna tonąć. W obawie o swoje życie, Tini próbuje zawołać Leona na pomoc. Leon zauważa Tini, po czym wskakuje do wody i płynie jak najszybciej do ukochanej. Maszt się łamie i żagiel się przewraca na Tini, która zostaje strącona prosto do wody. Gdy Leon dopływa do wraku łodzi, nie znajduje tam Tini i nurkuje do wody. Leon znajduje Tini i wynurza się z nią na powierzchnię. Tini i Leon wychodzą na brzeg i przytulają się. Leon przeprasza Tini, że ją skrzywdził. Tini nie pozwala Leonowi się wytłumaczyć i wyznaje mu, że nigdy nie kochała nikogo innego, tylko jego. Tini i Leon wyznają sobie miłość i całują się. Tini pokazuje Leonowi kamień i mówi mu, iż wiedziała, że jej życzenie się spełni (Kiedy Tini wrzuciła kamień do wody i wynurzyła się z nim podczas pływania z Caio, życzyła sobie, żeby dalej być z Leonem). Festiwal się zaczyna. Isabella wychodzi na scenę i wita wszystkich. Martwiąc się poważnie o swoją córkę, German dzwoni do Ludmiły, ale słyszy jedynie pocztę głosową. Gdy wszyscy zaczynają już tracić nadzieję, Roko zamierza grać na zwłokę i, przełamując swoją nieśmiałość, wchodzi na scenę, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Roko pokazuje, jak robi beatbox, i tym samym robi wrażenie na publiczności. Nad sycylijskim wybrzeżem zachodzi już słońce. Ludmiła i Stefano płyną motorówką na Wyspę Utraconych Miłości, żeby znaleźć Tini i Leona. Ludmiła zauważa Tini i Leona, którzy całują się przy ognisku na plaży, i woła ich. Tini i Leon zauważają Ludmiłę i Stefano, i wołają ich na pomoc. W Rzymie, jest już teraz kolej Caio na przesłuchanie. Caio wchodzi do sali całkiem zdeterminowany i staje przed komisją. Caio prezentuje choreografię baletową, ale komisja nie jest zbytnio pod wrażeniem. Tymczasem na Sycylii, Tini, Leon, Ludmiła i Stefano odpłynęli już z Wyspy Utraconych Miłości i teraz wracają motorówką do Taorminy. Ludmiła pomaga Tini wysuszyć i przeczesać włosy przed występem. Stefano zgłasza do centrali portu, że odnalazł gwiazdę i wiezie ją na festiwal. W końcu Tini, Leon, Ludmiła i Stefano są z powrotem na lądzie i pędzą na festiwal najszybciej, jak mogą. Na festiwalu wszyscy dostają potwierdzenie o powrocie Tini i odliczają do jej występu. Tini, Leon, Ludmiła i Stefano zjawiają się na miejscu w ostatniej chwili. Ludmiła, Eloisa i Miranda natychmiast pomagają Tini przygotować się do występu. Raul i Saul dają Roko znać, że on może już przestać odwracać uwagę, bo Tini już wróciła. Isabella wchodzi na scenę i mówi publiczności, że mama artystki, która występuje na festiwalu, śpiewała na tej scenie wiele lat temu i odniosła sukces, a ta artystka przyjechała, by odnaleźć nową muzykę i nową siebie. Isabella mówi publiczności, że już za chwilę będą świadkami narodzin nowej gwiazdy, i w końcu zapowiada Tini i piosenkę "Siempre brillaras". W Rzymie, po prezentacji choreografii baletowej, Caio mówi komisji, że teraz zatańczy do nieznanej piosenki wielkiej artystki, która jest jego przyjaciółką i dla której startuje w tych przesłuchaniach. Komisja daje Caio jeszcze jedną szansę, żeby się wykazał. Caio wykonuje przed komisją intensywną choreografię do "Siempre brillaras" i tym samym robi ogromne wrażenie. Caio zostaje przyjęty do szkoły, co daje początek jego karierze tanecznej. Tymczasem na Sycylii, Tini jest już gotowa do występu i, po tym, jak Isabella ją zapowiedziała, idzie na scenę, trzymając się z Leonem za ręce. Kiedy Tini miała już wejść na scenę, zawraca do Leona i całuje go. Tini w końcu wychodzi na scenę i śpiewa "Siempre brillaras" przed wielką publicznością. Wszyscy obecni, a zwłaszcza Leon, Ludmiła, German, Angie, Isabella, Eloisa, Miranda, Raul, Saul, Roko i Stefano, są pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Występ kończy się wielkim sukcesem i Tini otrzymuje ogromne owacje na stojąco. Na ścianie amfiteatru pojawia się słowik, który jakby patrzył na Tini podczas występu. German i Angie są dumni z Isabelli, że pomogła ich córce. Dowiadując się, że mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego, Ludmiła i Stefano całują się. Tini woła na scenę Eloisę, Mirandę, Raula, Saula i Roko, i cała szóstka kłania się publiczności. Tini patrzy na bok sceny, skąd patrzył na nią Leon, który szeptem wyznaje miłość ukochanej, co daje im obojgu absolutną pewność, że już będą razem i to na zawsze. Z odnowioną pewnością siebie i wiarą w miłość i swoje marzenia, a także w pełni świadomości o tym, kim naprawdę jest, Tini opowiada o największej przygodzie swojego życia: "Tego lata poznałam ludzi, którzy zawsze będą częścią mojego życia, i odzyskałam miłość, ale najważniejsze jest to, że odnalazłam samą siebie. Violetta odnalazła Tini, a Tini została już na dobre.". Kategoria:Film